Ancient history
by Mu-san
Summary: Sam and Jack's relationship is meant to be, it's ancient history. Chpt 1, Jack has the proof. Chpt 2 the proof is made! Ch 3, the proof is discussed! S8, spoiler for Moebius.
1. Ancient history

Disclaimer: This story includes excerpts from the TV show Stargate SG-1. I do not own the show. I only enjoy writing about the show, borrowing the characters in the most respectful way.

**Ancient history**

"—And there are no fish in my pond. At all. Where I fish. … I think that covers it for me."

Daniel hit the keyboard, stopping the recording.

"Is that correct?" Sam questioned.

Jack eyed her warily for a moment.

"If it is, we don't do anything?"

Sam gave something of a shrug. "Apparently nothing we did affected the timeline."

"But we didn't do anything!" Jack exclaimed, sounding a little whiny.

Sam halted for a second, but recovered quickly. "Not yet," she corrected, "apparently we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don't have to."

With the last bit she sounded a little confused herself. Jack thought about it, weighing his chances of understanding it if even she seemed a little overwhelmed by it. But it really didn't seem to matter to Jack. "Excellent."

Daniel and Teal'c glanced at each other. Daniel smiled, Teal'c bowed his head, and then both of them moved away. Daniel was already reaching for the artifact he had been working before the video was brought in, and Teal'c headed towards the door. Jack clapped his hand on the desk.

"That's it, I like it!"

Sam moved her arms around the crate holding the ZPM. "Okay, I'm going to get this up to the lab—"

"No!" Jack quickly lunged at the crate, preventing Sam from picking it up.

"—for analysis…," she trailed off.

"_I'll_ take it. There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dying to get their hands on this." Jack looked straight at her. Then his gaze dropped, and he surveyed her from top to toe and back again.

"You've got packin' to do," he added in a suggestive voice. With the crate in his hands he left Daniel's office, leaving Sam standing there. He hoped he didn't push his luck, but somehow he had the feeling that she was actually quite anxious to go on this trip he planned for them.

∞ -

After her father's funeral he had approached her. While everybody had come by and offered their condolences and sympathy she still seemed lost and alone. It had been strange to see that Pete was not at the funeral, or at the party afterwards. Jack figured he was in Denver, too tied down to make it. Her bother was there, but even though he had helped a great deal with the arrangements for the funeral Sam distanced herself from him. Hell, she distanced herself from everybody. So, after standing back and observing her, Jack decided to take the leap of faith and talk to her. She was standing with her back to the group of people currently assembled in her house. Jack had to pass a few people to reach her. When he was almost there she picked up her drink, moved to the patio doors and stepped out unto the porch. For a split second he thought about letting her go, leaving her in peace. But his gut was telling him to go after her, and this time he wouldn't let the rational side of things stand in his way. This was about emotion, not reason.

He stepped out and closed the sliding door behind him. Sam was standing with her arms resting on the railing, looking out into the backyard. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her from behind and settled for standing next to her. He casually leaned on the railing, like there was nothing special about the fact that _he_ was here to talk to her. She didn't look up, but he could tell she was curious why he was here. Inside he fortified his resolve, and looked for an opening to get their conversation going.

"So…"

'_D'oh! You'd better have something better than that O'Neill!_'

"It was a beautiful service," he softly added.

She nodded minutely and kept her gaze in the distance. For a second he held his breath, but released it with an almost inaudible sigh when she didn't respond. He turned his head and gazed at the trees at the back of the yard. Maybe his gut had been wrong, maybe she did need some time alone. And what was he thinking, that Jack O'Neill could suddenly turn into Oprah O'Neill and everybody would open up to him? Yeah, that'll be the day. Okay, so he and Cassie had shared some moments, but it would be a long way till he could play the part of doctor Phil. Doctor Phil O'Neill. Now that just sounds wrong.

"Thank you."

Pulled from his thoughts he almost missed it, but luckily his hearing wasn't going just yet. And the words rang familiar to him. So he decided to take a chance.

"For what?"

'_Was that a smile on her face?_'

"For the service, for the kind words you spoke on behalf of the SGC—"

'_Yeah, one of the few speeches I actually got to finish._'

"—and for t…the flag, sir."

This made Jack feel proud of himself. As was customary with military funerals Sam and Mark would be presented with a flag of the United States. Jack had learned from Sam that Mark didn't hold the military in such a high esteem, so he quickly decided the flag should be presented to Sam. In an effort to express his respect for Jacob, and his sympathy for Sam, he had arranged for the tradition to be performed in an unusual way. Jack, dressed in his dress blues with nearly all his ribbons and medals on, had folded the flag with three marines from SG-3. Then he handed the flag over to Teal'c, who added a small coin decorated with on one side the temple at Dakara and on the other side the sign of the new Jaffa nation. He then handed it over to Daniel, who added a small crystal engraved with Jacob's and Selmac's name, from the Tok'ra. Finally Daniel gave it to Sam. To hear from her now that she appreciated it made him very glad he decided to do it. It made him feel less helpless.

"Anything for Jacob."

He saw her close her eyes in pain. Normally this made him feel horrible, not able to do anything about it. But Kerry had been right, why should the rules stand in their way any longer? It had felt stupid for years. But maybe the timing hadn't been right. Jack swallowed hard. The timing had better be right this time, he thought, I couldn't live it if isn't.

"Or for you."

Sam's head shot up and her teary eyes locked gaze with his. He knew words would only complicate things, and tried to convey everything he thought and felt through his gaze. When he saw her bottom lip tremble and she averted his gaze he almost thought he failed, but she stunned him.

"Jack"

How so much desperation, loneliness, sorrow, pain and longing could be pressed into one word he would never understand, but she managed it. And this time, without a single thought or doubt, his hands left the railing and wrapped themselves around her shoulders. She crushed her face into his dress blues, pressing her nose into his neck. Her arms snaked around his waist. He laid his cheek on top of her head, and gently brought his right hand up to her neck. Jack knew she needed release, and he made no attempt to stop her tears. No soothing words, no urging, no questions. He just held her, giving her his unconditional support.

They stood there for a few minutes before Sam stopped crying. Jack continued to hold her, and she didn't push away. When he couldn't hear her sobbing anymore he lifted his head and tried to look at her. All he could see was a bundle of blond hair clinging to his shoulder and inwardly he smiled. It looked better on his shoulder then that damn star ever did. He pressed a soft kiss on top of her head. He felt her shiver and immediately regretted doing it. But her hands tightened her hold on him, telling him it was all right.

"Carter?"

A soft 'mmm' was her response. It brought a smile back to his face.

"I want you to take two weeks vacation. Go visit your brother, relax, think things over. Grieve. Please, don't bottle things up. We both know that's not the way to go. And I don't think Dad would have wanted that either."

He waited for her answer but she remained quiet. When he tried to push her back a little to look her in the face she tightened her hold and refused to let go. This made Jack's heart soar, but he knew this too important a point to let go. He pushed her a little harder, separating them and making it possible to him to look at her. She hung her head and retracted her arms, crossing them over her stomach.

"Carter?"

He saw a few new tears fall down he cheek, but ignored them for the time being.

"Carter?"

She started shaking a little, confirming his suspicions that she was trying to keep everything inside but was failing at this moment.

"Sam?"

Finally she looked at him. Her eyes were red and a little swollen. He brought up his hand and wiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't keep it inside. Let it out, grieve."

She weakly smiled and nodded. Feeling immensely relieved her pulled her back into his embrace. This time he softly rubbed her back to calm her down again. After a few minutes she placed her hands on his chest and pushed back.

"I can't do it alone," she softly whispered.

He looked at her with a slightly amused look, with one brow lifted. "And who ever said you had too? You're not alone Carter, not by a long shot. You got your brother, a very kind sister-in-law I had a little chat with just a few minutes ago, you got Daniel, Teal'c, hell, even Siler would love to do some more work so you can have more time off."

"And you?" Her voice was lower then a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear.

"And me." His tone left no room for doubt.

Her smile was bigger the last time, and looked genuine. She wiped at her eyes with her hand and he let go of her shoulders. Sam took a few deep breaths and her composure started to come back. Jack handed her her drink. Silently she thanked him and she turned to go back inside.

"Oh Carter?"

She turned back and looked at him, a curious expression on her face.

"Wanna go fishing?"

∞ -

After dropping off the ZPM at the lab Jack made a short stop at his office before going back to Daniel's office. He was still smiling, highly amused by the thrilled expression the lab technicians had adopted as soon as he had walked through the door. They looked ready to wet their pants with excitement, he thought. That was exactly why he wanted to take the crate up there himself. Ah, scientists, he thought, such weird creatures.

Nearing Daniel's office he carefully shuffled the papers he was holding. He tucked the main photograph under all the other pictures, hiding it from sight. '_No need for Daniel to see the whole thing yet._' He walked up to the door and peered inside. Daniel was bent over some artifact, clutching his ever-present mug of coffee in one hand and a pencil in the other. Jack had the urge to shake is head and leave his Spacemonkey in peace, but this time he needed help.

"Hey Danny."

Daniel didn't really look up. He merely inclined his head a degree or two and kept on examining the artifact. Jack knew not to take this as a sign of disrespect so he jovially kept going.

"Watcha doing?"

The archeologist muttered something about Mayan culture and sacrifice, but Jack wasn't here to get a head start on the lecture he was bound to get sooner or later.

"Fascinating! Now Daniel, can I ask you something?"

"Mmm?" Again Daniel's eyes never wandered from the artifact.

"If you have sort of a goose with three little vertical stripes, followed by a weird looking figure, what does that mean?"

That managed to get his attention. Setting his mug down on his desk Daniel looked at Jack. Who promptly adopted one of his best neutral-innocent-who-me expressions. With a small frown Daniel stared at him and Jack could see his friend attempting to figure out what he was after.

"Eeh, what do you mean, Jack?"

Jack walked up to Daniel, grabbed his pencil, and scribbled a few lines on the notepad Daniel was using. It proved difficult to draw the figures without looking at the pictures in the folder but he managed. When he was done Daniel stared at the notepad for a few seconds before throwing Jack a somewhat bewildered look.

"Jack, these are Egyptian hieroglyphics. Where did _you_ get these?"

Jack had to roll his eyes at his friend's astonishment. Geez, he thought, can't I show some interest in Egyptian hieroglyphics after so many years of looking at them?

"That's not the point, Danny. I just want to know what it says."

"Okaaay"

Daniel's voice clearly expressed his feelings of surprise and suspicion, but was willing to go along with it for now. Daniel looked at the little drawings Jack had made on the pad. For a second he was silent, tracing the lines with his index finger.

"Well I think, and it's just a guess because it's a little difficult to make out, but I think it says sons. A goose with the silhouette of a man indicates a son, and the stripes are a number. So three sons."

Immediately Jack's heart rate went up, and he could feel his gut twisting with anxiety and joy.

"But why do you ask, Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment. Eventually he laid the folder on Daniel's desk. He opened it and took out a few pictures.

"You know the jar thingy the videocamera was in? The researchers at the site found another one in a second compartment. On the side it said 'timecapsule', or so they translated. I got it this morning, a few hours after we received the video message."

Daniel instantly went through the photos.

"There were a few things inside. A necklace, a ball made of leather and raw cotton, and a few drawings. At first they didn't know what it was doing there, but they immediately shipped it here when they found this inside."

Jack fished out one of the pictures and showed it to Daniel. The archeologist's eyes went wide when he recognized the item on the picture.

"Jack, those are your dogtags."

Jack lifted a dropped his eyebrows once. "Yeah"

"W…Why, why are your dogtags inside a canopic jar labeled as a timecapsule?"

"Well actually, I was kinda hoping you could help me with that one. I have a little theory of my own, but I wanted to ask you first."

Daniel blinked a few things. Jack knew he was processing the situation and waited patiently until he was done.

"Okay, I'll bite. But I need to see the entire picture if you want a proper translation."

Jack nodded slightly and pulled out the photograph of the entire drawing from underneath the other pictures. He handed it over to Daniel.

(Go to this page to see the original drawing from the canopic jar http/home.tiscali.nl/artparka/Stargate/Ancienthistory.html)

Daniel flipped his notepad to a new page and started jotting down translations. A few minutes passed before he looked up again. This time his face was a little flushed with excitement.

"Jack, this is amazing. I mean, these are simple Egyptian hieroglyphics, around the time of the rebellion against Ra, but what it says is incredible. It speaks of how Egypt rebelled against Ra, the fake God. Here—," Daniel pointed at the second row of hieroglyphs on the left, "It says 'the rebellion against Ra, no god'. But what makes this so special is the third row. Literally it says 'The foreign commander' and 'victory'. I would translate that as 'a leader not of the people gained victory'."

Jack now felt a little perplexed and amazed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the 'foreign commander' would be _you_, Jack. Especially since it were your dogtags in that jar."

Without saying anything Jack stood there, slightly rocking on his heels. Slowly picking up the photograph he took another look at the drawing.

"Jack, you know what this could mean? It could mean you, and in effect we, were part of the rebellion that drove Ra away from Earth 5000 years ago!"

"Daniel, could you completely translate and interpret this thing before we go to the cabin?"

Daniel frowned at his request. "Eeh, yeah, sure, I think I can. Why?"

Jack smiled. "So we have something to talk about when we're sitting there, trying to catch those big old fish."

Daniel shrugged with a curious look on his face. "Whatever you say, Jack."

Jack patted him on the shoulder twice. Then he turned and left Daniel's office. To him Daniel's initial translations had already confirmed his theory. He knew he couldn't go back in time and do nothing about Ra ruling over Egypt. And this proved it. It also showed him something that made him anxious, giddy and elated all at once. He now knew that his relationship with Sam was destined to be more then close colleagues. Jack had immediately recognized the male in the picture as himself, the P90 he was holding was enough proof for that. And the woman standing behind him, well, he thought it was highly irregular to have a blond haired woman in ancient Egypt. The linguists who had sent him the picture had already translated parts of it, including the words 'husband' and 'wife' next to the two main figures. And Daniel just told him the little figures on the left were sons and the others probably daughters by the looks of it. So the pictures showed him that he and Sam were married after overthrowing Ra, and had three sons and two daughters.

'_Sweet_'

Walking into his office, softly whistling, he thought about the fishing trip they were going on tomorrow. He plunked down on his chair and took out the picture of the drawing. Unable to hide his grin he leaned back in his chair. He had irrefutable proof Sam loved him and he loved her, and they could have the cutest Egyptian family together. Oh yeah, this fishing trip promised to be quite something. He'd make sure of that.

∞ -


	2. The far future

Disclaimer: This story includes excerpts from the TV show Stargate SG-1. I do not own the show. I only enjoy writing about the show, borrowing the characters in the most respectful way.

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep them coming! Here is other side of the story, the other time. Hope you like it. Oh, and what did you think about my drawing? Read en review, I'd like some feedback, on story and drawing!  
PS This one is unbeta'ed, so mistakes may be present. I just wanted to post this ASAP.

**The far future**

"Sam, Jack. It's all clear. You can come out now."

"In a minute."

Cutting off the radio Jack looked at her. Just moments ago they thought things might end in a huge explosion. Now the situation had turned around. Personally it felt like the situation had turned _upside down_, but that could be a side effect from the kiss. He couldn't believe she actually kissed him, and how! He could have sworn there were sparks flying. But then he hadn't been paying much attention to their surroundings at that particular moment.

Realizing the doom scenario no longer applied he wondered about their kiss. He could understand perfectly if it had been a kiss out of desperation, seizing one last moment before the end. But she did say she liked him, and not Daniel. Jack internally smiled. His instincts were right all along, as usual. The moment she had appeared on his boat he had been impressed by her beauty. Especially her eyes. He considered himself to be a leg-man, but her eyes did things to him.

He could remember her standing in the 'gateship', a look of anticipation, nervousness and joy in those blue eyes of her. When he had activated the ship she and Daniel had begged him to take them along for the ride. Now Daniel, the one from his own future, he could have left behind, the geek wasn't all that interesting and bullets could breach any language barrier, especially in hostile territory. But the puppy dog look she had given was unbelievable. It had melted his insides in a second.

Now her blue eyes were slightly darker then before. And to his amusement, they were glued to his lips. She was staring at his lips, clearly showing her desire. Somehow this made Jack feel very comfortable. It wasn't the obvious sexual tension that boosted his male ego, but the fact that she was showing her emotions and desires without any reservation. It felt …strange. In a good way.

He placed his hands on the sides of her face and swooped in for another kiss. This time their kiss was slow. They both started exploring each other's mouth, like they had all the time in the world. Jack couldn't figure out who tugged whom to the ground, but they ended up on the floor, seriously making out. A spark from the back of the ship caused them to release each other from the lip lock they had going.

"I can fix that," she automatically responded.

Normally such a remark would have killed the mood, but the hands tangled in his shirt and the fact that her eyes were still staring at his lips made him smile. He decided to tease her a little.

"Ya think?"

Her expression fell for a split second, before she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, sure."

She gently pushed his shoulder, rolling him onto his back. Quickly straddling him she placed her hands on his chest.

"Think you can fix me?"

This made Jack's grin grow wider. He was mildly surprised by her move and sudden assertiveness. Her eyes now were sapphires twinkling at him in the gloom of the shuttle.

"You betcha," he replied, pulling her down for another kiss. A long one.

∞ -

Jack quietly slipped out of their bedroom, hanging the curtain up so nobody would disturb her. Sam had just fed their newborn baby girl and was persuading her to take a nap. Of course, this required the presence of mommy as well, so Jack had left them to it.

"Daddy, can I see the baby now?"

Jack turned and smiled. Gently lowering himself unto one knee he put his hand on top of his daughter's head and stroked her hair.

"Not now, sweetie. Mommy and Ellie are taking a nap, you can see them afterwards."

Abigail nodded her consent but Jack could see she was a little disappointed. And if there was one thing he could not stand was his little girl disappointed.

"Why don't you and I go outside and you can make a drawing for your new little sister?"

Her eyes immediately started glowing and Jack couldn't help but smile. This girl could get him to do anything for her. Fortunately she didn't fully realise that. Yet. Wait till she hits puberty, he grimly thought. Abigail grabbed his hand and was dragging him towards the exit of their tent. He chuckled. Oh yes, she could drag him anywhere already at this age.

When they came outside Jack put on his sunglasses out of reflex. He quickly scanned the surroundings, even though the rebellion had made sure there were no guards of Ra here anymore. '_Can't teach an old dog new tricks I guess._' A little squeal coming from the little girl next to him shook him out of his reverie.

"Uncle Danny!"

Abigail let go of his hand and ran towards her honorary uncle. Daniel threw back the hood of his robes and spread his arms wide. After a good hug they let go and she started dragging him to the little table Jack had set up outside their tent. This made Jack smile even more. When Daniel saw Jack, standing there supporting a large smile, he just shrugged. Jack knew Daniel didn't mind being dragged around by Abigail. Even Teal'c, who had rapidly become a good friend to them, got dragged around by his daughter. It had been quite a sight when that happened for the first time.

"Hey there, Danny. Want some tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Jack sat down and poured Daniel a cup from the ever-present teapot. After handing it to him Jack opened a box on the other end of the table and took out a sheet of papyrus and a piece of charcoal.

"Here, Abby, knock yourself out."

His daughter threw him a killer smile before taking the offered material and immersed herself into her own little creative world.

"So, how's Sam?"

"Taking a nap with Ellie, you know how it goes."

Daniel smiled. "Yes, I do now."

Just three months ago Daniel had become a very proud father to a cute little boy. He and Chepra, a slave girl they had rescued from the temple of Ra, had married a year after Ra had left Earth. It hadn't been love at first sight, but they finally came to their senses. And now they had an adorable little boy to occupy their time with. It meant that Daniel had less time to go traveling and exploring, but Jack knew Daniel had given it up gladly and without protest. His son meant the world to him.

"How are Chapra and Skaara?"

"Good, good. Did you know that Skaara actually said 'da' a few times?" Daniel slowly shook his head. "He grows up so quickly."

Jack chuckled at Daniel. His four-month-old infant couldn't really say any words yet, not until he was at least eleven or twelve months, but Daniel seemed to think his knack for languages was passed down to his son and that Skaara was already using it. Jack could still remember the day Daniel's son was born. Daniel had asked him if he could name his son Skaara, which had struck him as odd considering he didn't know anybody called Skaara and he didn't need to give his permission. But he liked the name and he gave Daniel his permission. Daniel seemed very relieved by it at the time, and that was enough for Jack.

"Yeah, they do grow up quickly, don't they? I mean, take a look at—"

"Dad! Dad! James threw my beetle!"

Stopping mid-sentence Jack turned his head to locate the source of the shout. When he set his eyes on his youngest son Jacob he couldn't help but wearily shake his head and smile. Although Jacob got on very well with his brothers he sometimes was picked on, being the Benjamin.

"Settle down, kiddo. Tell me what happened."

Jacob sat down next to Jack and wrapped himself around Jack's waist.

"We were playing with the dung beetles, trying to make them race. And mine was winning! But James picked him up and threw him down the dune."

Jack didn't have to look at his son to know he was pouting. Unfair brothers were one thing, but little Jacob had a little trouble with losing too.

"Well next time you all agree on some rules then. And I'll talk to your brothers, okay kiddo?"

He felt Jacob nod in his side and Jack rubbed his back.

"Does it ever gets any easier, Jack?"

Jack snorted. "Nope"

"Great" Daniel sarcastically added.

Jack was proud at his alter reality self for teaching Daniel some sarcasm. He was about to comment himself when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Sighing and shaking his head he called out.

"James and Michael O'Neill, get your butts over here," he barked in his stern CO voice.

From behind one of the nearby tents two boys shuffled into view. Slowly they made their way to the table with their heads bowed. Coming up next to their father they kept their gazes fixed on their sandals. Jack just stared into the distance, knowing they wouldn't look at him.

"What did I tell you about playing with your brother?"

A few soft murmurs were his only answer.

"I believe I told you to play fair and have fun, not …throw each other's dung beetles off a dune." His voice altered in pitch a little at the end, almost revealing his amusement.

"Yes, dad," the twins softly replied.

"Now apologize to your brother and find another game you can play without upsetting each other."

"Sorry, Jacob," James softly said.

"Yeah, sorry," Michael echoed.

Jacob got off the bench and nodded. Then Michael suddenly piped up.

"Hey, wanna play hide and seek?"

James and Jacob smiled and in a matter of seconds the three of them were gone. Daniel laughed.

"It never lasts long though."

Jack finally let his grin break through. "Nope"

"Daddy, I'm finished!"

Jack turned to his oldest daughter. She was holding up her drawing. (To see Abigail's drawing go to this page: home.tiscali.nl/artparka/Stargate/Ancienthistory.html) Cocking his head to one side Jack adopted a very fake confused look.

"What is that? Are those little storks you drew?"

Abigail giggled. And that was Jack's second favorite sound in the whole world. The first being the giggle of his wife, Samantha Carter-O'Neill, of course.

"No, silly, this is you, this is Mommy, here are James, Michael and Jacob, and here is little Ellie."

Jack nodded in appreciation. "Wow, and you did all these hieroglyphics yourself?"

"No, Uncle Danny helped me with them. He showed them to me last week, I memorized them," she responded with a large grin.

Jack shot Daniel an amused look. Daniel just shrugged a kind of an apology.

"Well that's great, sweetie. Tell you what, I'll go look if mommy is still sleeping. If she's not then I'll bring her out here and you can show it to her, okay?"

Abigail clapped in her hands in delight. Jack stood up from the table and headed inside. Last thing he saw was Abigail explaining her drawing to Daniel, who was listening very attentively.

Entering their tent Jack suddenly was flooded with a feeling of bliss and contentment. Everywhere little bits and pieces of his family were present. Toys strewn about, a few drawings attached to the side of the tent, clean cloths for the baby. It warmed Jack's heart to have this family, one he never thought he would have. Suddenly it made him think about his alter reality self. What Daniel told him about the other Jack O'Neill the man was nothing short of a hero, but one with a tragic life. They both had to cope with the death of Charlie, but the other Jack O'Neill had experienced so much more. Wonderful things, yes, but a lot of pain as well.

Jack found himself standing in his bedroom, looking down at his sleeping wife. Another thing Daniel had told him. That Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter, both Air Force officers, never got together. And that was something he just couldn't figure out. Right now, he couldn't even begin to imagine his life without his Sam in it. Maybe his alternate self didn't know what he was missing.

"Hey," a sleepy voice called out.

"Hey, yourself."

Sam smiled and closed her eyes again. Jack figured she was awake but didn't want to leave the bed yet. He sat down next to her and cupped her face with his right hand. She softly moaned and nuzzled his hand.

"Do you think the other us feel the same we do?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a curious expression. "What do you mean?"

Jack shrugged. "You know, the other us, the future us. You think they feel the same about each other as we do?"

Sam was silent for a moment. "I guess so. Based on what we have and what Daniel told us."

"Mmm"

"Why, what are you thinking?"

"It's seems unfair for them to be apart."

Sam smiled. "It does, doesn't it?"

Suddenly Jack swooped down and kissed her. Their kiss didn't last long, but it held a lot of passion. Sam frowned a little afterwards.

"Eh, not that I'm complaining or anything, but where did that come from?"

Jack smiled widely. "I got an idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"What?"

"You know how the video tape will survive all those years and find its way to the other us?"

"Yes…"

"How about we also send a little something to the future, to show Jack and Sam things can be different?"

Sam's frown disappeared and was replaced with a large smile. "What do you have in mind?"

He pointed his left thumb to the exit of the tent. "Our daughter has something to show you."

∞ -


	3. Possibilities

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however.

AN: I would like to thank everyone for leaving those kind (and encouraging) reviews! I was pleasantly surprised you like my take on Moebius. Orginally this was going to be just the one chapter in the present. But that raised the question how the hell it happened in the past, hence chapter two. (And I had a nice discussion about that with Kate McCaye, with the possibilities and workings of timelines and all. Did everyone get that by the way?) And due to the very nice reviews chapter three emerged! Enjoy! Oh, and I'm opening a little contest on two things. Just something silly, but fun all together. 1) Glory and praise to the one who can say who siad what line at the end of this chapter, and 2) I, Mu-san, write romance. Without thinking about it, am I male or female? Answers by review please! Winner will get my praise, compliments and a good review in return. Bribery? Nooo, why would you say that!

**Possibilities**

"Daniel!"

Daniel did a little jump into the air, almost dropping his mug filled to the brim with coffee and the notepad he had been reading. That was until Jack had stuck his head around the door of his office. Daniel closed his eyes for a second, praying to at least a half a dozen gods for patience. Setting down his coffee he turned.

"Jack"

"You done yet with translating all the scribbly lines?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. Everybody close to Jack knew the man was highly intelligent and quite capable of pronouncing all the scientific terms correctly. They also knew he preferred to keep things simple and annoy the hell out of everyone.

"Yes, Jack. I finished translating all the pictures. I even managed to place the gold necklace in its proper context. You see, the small figures carved into the side are quite—"

Daniel stopped with his hands in front of him, gesturing to reinforce his explanation. Jack was staring at him. Wait, no, Jack was staring at his shirt. Either that or the wall behind him. Daniel sighed internally.

"—interesting, and you don't want to hear this. The notepad is right on top of that cabinet, along with the folder and pictures."

As the last words left his mouth the notepad had already left its place, and Daniel could see a blur of green walk out of his office. Instead of a prayer now at least a half a dozen curses in various languages came to mind. But immediately afterwards he had to smile. Finally things had come to this, and after seeing his two friends struggle for so long he couldn't be anything but happy for them.

He picked up his mug and took a sip. Ah, glorious brown potion! He took a moment to savour his midmorning coffee. Then another curse shot through his head. Looking down at his attire he grunted, letting his eyes close and his head drop to his chest. '_Great! Another day of everybody looking funny at me. I'd wish someone would tell me in the morning whether we're wearing blue or green. How the hell am I supposed to know!_'

- ∞ -

"—and that is how your cast your line. After that it's just a matter of watching your float."

She was standing right next to him on the small jetty. He had just provided her with a demonstration on proper casting techniques and fishing rules and she had listened and watched intently. So intently that she was still paying attention even after his demonstration had ended.

"So, think you got it?" '_Now there's a line I never though I'd say to her._'

She was still staring at the fishing pole and the lake. Then, suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie.

"So it's all just a combination of angles, applying enough force, and hand-eye coordination to get the hook far enough from the shore?"

'_Oy_'

"Sure, suck all the romance out of it, will ya?"

She smiled apologetically and held out her hands to take over the fishing rod. With a small smile of his own he handed it to her and sat down in his fishing chair.

"Did Daniel mention when they would arrive here?"

Jack shrugged. "He said they would be here later this afternoon. Teal'c wants to go see something first on the way here, and I quote, 'a thing very important to the culture of this planet'."

Not looking at the float of the line she lightly frowned. I'd be very surprised if she'd figures this one out, he thought.

"The Homestead National Monument of America in Nebraska?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. If she was taking this guessing thing seriously this could be a good one, he realized.

"A point somewhere along the trail of Lewis and Clark?"

Again he shook his head. Although he silently had to admit that wasn't a bad guess.

"Is the Glen Miller festival around this time?"

"There's a Glen Miller festival? Damn, how come I didn't know that?"

"A fan, sir?"

"Hey, it's good music, that is." He said, waving a threatening finger in her direction. She smiled again, clearly enjoying their banter as much as he was.

"The Fort Ridgely Historic site here in Minnesota?"

"Now you're reaching. And scaring me with your knowledge of American sites."

She shrugged. "Fine, I give up, what is it?"

He leaned back in his chair, a very silly grin of his face. "The SPAM museum in Austin."

For a moment she stood still, blankly staring at him. He had to use some of his military discipline to refrain himself from laughing. Finally her brain shifted into gear, and she found her voice again.

"The SPAM…"

"…museum in Austin, yeah. I think the commissary made a mistake and served it to him once. Although I have no idea why we have SPAM in our food supply at the SGC."

"The SPAM museum in Austin."

"The SPAM museum in Austin."

"The SPAM—"

"Parrot", he interrupted.

Suddenly she threw her head back and laughed out loud. Jack was more then a little surprised by it, but quickly decided it was a new highlight of this trip. He chuckled along. She stopped laughing but continued to shake her head in an amused way. She sat down next to him in the second seat. They descended into a comfortable silence, both watching the float on her line. It was a few minutes after nine in the morning. They had arrived at the cabin late the evening before, but instead of sleeping in late and checking the place out Sam had insisted on Jack teaching her how to fish. Her enthusiasm seemed a little hollow and forced, but he decided to let it go. So now they sat. And they fished. Jack was about to grab his own rod when he heard her voice.

"Do you ever think about the future, sir?"

He rolled his eyes. "Lose the sir, Carter."

"Lose the Carter, sir."

Grinning he picked up his fishing rod. With sure and swift movements he grabbed the line, swung back and sent the hook and float far into the lake. He settled the rod on his hip and let the silence return for a moment. Then he spoke up.

"Sometimes"

She opened her mouth to say something but hesitated, and finally snapped her mouth shut again. For a while they sat there, neither of them speaking.

"Have you ever thought how things could be different?"

Jack squirmed in his seat a little. He had planned on speaking to her about the drawings and the timecapsule thing before Daniel and Teal'c would arrive, but he hadn't planned on it coming up so soon! He tried to think of a way to tell her everything without sounding to forward or assuming, or just downright arrogant. '_Hey Sam, we had five children together in the past, wanna do it again? Yeah, that'll win her over._'

"I have, recently."

She turned her head towards him and gave him an awkward look. One saying she didn't understand and wanted him to elaborate. Clearing his throat Jack tried to think of a way to break the news easy to her.

"You know, with all the things that have happened. The Replicators, Anubis, Daniel doing his yearly glow-act, us travelling back in time while we don't get to go. It gets you thinking."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm still amazed at the discovery of the ZPM. The quantum mechanics behind the timemachine are simply astonishing. Though, it is a bit weird to see ourselves on tape, only 5000 years in the past."

"You have no idea," he quietly muttered to himself. But apparently he didn't mutter it quietly enough.

"Sir?"

'_Oh oh._'

"Yeah, that was a bit weird. Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sir?"

Damn. He knew that tone. That was the one telling him she was on to him, and wanted him to spill it. '_Sooo not the way I wanted to do this. Oh well._' He twisted his body a little in his seat to face her better.

"Carter—," ignoring the unspoken response to him using her surname again, "—it was weird to see us on that tape. But…that's not all."

She stayed silent, but a raised eyebrow showed she was paying attention and waiting for him to continue. He ran his hand quickly through his hair before picking up the story again.

"The ZPM was found near the jar thingy with the tape in it, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, just after they shipped the ZPM and jar to us they found another site. With another jar."

Her eyes lit up. Anticipating her outburst he held up his hand.

"In it were a few items. Not another ZPM, obviously, but interesting to say the least. For some people that is."

"What was it? And interesting to whom?"

"People like…you. And me. You and me. Us." He knew he was floundering a little, but he couldn't help it.

"You…and me," she said slowly.

He shrugged and offered her a small grin. Not very convincing though.

"What was in the jar?"

He sighed and looked away.

"What was in the jar?"

"Oh, just a bunch of paper, a ball and a necklace."

"And why would that be 'interesting' for _us_?"

"Ohfffcrrynnoulou…," he muttered. He stood up from his seat. "Stay here," he said, waving a finger at her seat. He walked off the jetty and into the house.

- ∞ -

"This is…"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"I mean…"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"You certainly said that again."

"Yeah"

They both fell silent.

"So…"

"I don't know."

A sigh. "Neither do I."

"Maybe—"

"Yes?"

"No, forget I said anything."

"No, come on, what?"

"Maybe…maybe that necklace would look good on you."

"You think?" softy said.

"Yeah," said equally soft.

"And—"

"Yes?" A mere whisper.

"…Jacob, is a good name. For a kid."

"…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine."

For a long time they didn't speak. The float had gone down a few times, but neither one saw it. Finally Jack stood up.

"I'm gonna make some lunch."

"Okay"

"Okay. One O'Neill special, coming up."

It elicited the smile he been dying to see for a while now. Slowly he walked to the cabin. When he opened the screen door her voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"Jack?"

He sharply turned his head and their eyes met.

"You really mean it?"

She didn't have to be specific, he knew exactly what she wanted to know. And it didn't really matter what she specifically meant, his answer covered every comment, remark, gesture, action and look that had ever passed and would pass between them.

"I do."

A smile broke through along with a few tears, like the sun through faint grey rain clouds. She nodded. Holding her gaze for just a minute longer he stood there. Then he smiled and went inside.

- ∞ -

'_Holy Hannah!_'

- ∞ -

'_Sweeeeeeeeet!_'

- ∞ -


End file.
